Mobile devices and mobile device connectivity have become virtually ubiquitous over the last decade or so. As a result, mobile device users are generally able to stay connected regardless of where they may be located or the circumstances in which they may use their devices. However, despite this ability to communicate at will, there are a number of situations in which it may not be advisable for a mobile device user to use his/her device to communicate with others.